


Echo

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-02
Updated: 2006-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four of them had escaped Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyjax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/gifts).



> Setting: Post-series future fic.  
> Prompt: Teyla/Elizabeth, on Earth, dancing.

Four of them had escaped Atlantis, destroying the Gate behind them. Rodney was admitted to a mental hospital, and Laura sent home to her family. Elizabeth refused to leave Teyla's side, holding her hand and sleeping next to her.

They moved inland, far away from the ocean. Neither of them could bear the sounds of the waves anymore. They planted a garden in the backyard.

The nights she couldn't sleep, Elizabeth played soft music and sipped tea. Teyla found her wrapped tightly in a ragged quilt. She asked Elizabeth to dance, knowing that the rhythm lulled her in the ghostly echo of waves.


End file.
